Naruto Shippuden : zeelbezub
by oolandia4187
Summary: ini cerita naruto sekolah disuzuran konoha highschool di cerita ini ada fightingnya dan cerita ini memparodykan beelzebub . . if you like or dont like please review .-. (( info : chapter 11 sama chapter 12 publish! 4 chapter lagi ff ini akan TAMAT! ))
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden : zeelbezub

Chapter 1 : I adopted a child god of fire

pada zaman dahulu kala… di suzuran konoha high school

ada pemuda yang tampan yang keren…

si rambut kuning…. Si muka kumis'an banyak utang kepada tukang ramen (naruto: baka kau tak perlu menyebutnya author-san ==)

baiklah baiklah… kita lanjutkan dan dihormati banyak orang….

Sangat dihormati mati banyak orang….

Karena kebaikan hatinya….

Dia menemukan kaleng rusak dan si pemuda tampan itu membuka kaleng tersebut…

Dan… kaleng itu terbuka keluarlah cahaya yang silau sehingga membuat pemuda tampan itu kesilauan dan ia….

Menemukan seorang bayi telanjang berambut pink…

"MATTE…. MATTE…"

*suara teriakan sai yang kaget mendengar cerita naruto sehingga membuat ramen sai tumpah*

"Ah… sai…. Sayang sekali ramenmu tumpah… "ocehan malas naruto

"apaan" itu? Pemuda tampan? Baik hati? Dan akhir"nya kau menemukan bayi? Dikaleng? Yang benar saja"ocehan kesal sai

"oi oi ceritanya belum selesai.. masih ada lanjutannya nih.." ocehan malas naruto

"peduli amat..! kalau memang kau ingin melanjutkan ceritanya bawa dulu bayinya BODOH…!"Ocehan kesal sai

"beneran boleh nih?" ocehan malas naruto

"iya kalau memang bisa" ocehan kesal sai

"Daaa" ocehan bayi manis berambut pink

"tuuuh bayi sungguhan kan?"ocehan malas naruto

*sai pun terkaget sehingga ia tak bisa berkata apa"*

Ja… JADI DARI TADI MAHLUK INI KAU SURUH NUNGGU DILUAR KAMAR!?"ocehan kaget sai

"kalau langsung kuperlihatkan kau pasti JANTUNGAN kan…!? Dan pastinya tidak surprise dattebayo"ocehan malas naruto

"SURPRISE APANYA? Dan ngapain kau bawa bayi orang ke rumah orang lain… aku baru tahu ada orang sebodoh ini.." ocehan kaget sai

Dan tiba" wanita sexy… berambut pink…

Ia muncul di atas laci kamar sai….

Dan wanita sexy itu berkata"mana mungkin tuan muda lengket denganmu begitu saja mati saja kau idiot…."

Naruto dan sai kaget dengan kemunculan wanita sexy itu…

"OI.. OI… Siapa kau? Dan siapa yang idiot hah? Dan turun dari laci itu,, kemunculanmu seperti boraemon… kau tahu boraemon? Huh?" ocehan kesal naruto

"maksudmu doraemon kan? dan Ini rumahku tahu " ocehan sai

Wanita sexy berambut warna pink itu turun dari laci sai dan ia berkata"tuan muda ayo pulang" wanita sexy itu sambil tersenyum dan….

Bayi itu tetap menempel di badan naruto dan naruto berkata"dia gamau tuh… hahahah"

"ayo tuan muda saatnya kau untuk pulang" wanita sexy itu menarik kaki bayi itu dan… bayi itu tetap berpegangan di badan naruto

"bayinya gamau tuh wahahaha" naruto berkata seperti itu dengan muka menyebalkan…

"Kalau kau tidak menurut aku akan…" tetap menarik kaki bayi tersebut sehingga

Bayi itu mengeluarkan api yang dahsyat sehingga membuat wanita sexy itu berhenti menarik kaki bayi tersebut dan…..

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA'' ocehan kaget naruto dan sai

Jadi salam kenal namaku sayuri pengawal anak ini dan anak ini bernama zeelboy

Anak ini bernama zeelboy dia anak dari dewa api dan dia ditaro di dunia Ini untuk dilatih menjadi kuat mungkin saja kau sudah dipilih menjadi orang tuanya"wanita sexy berambut pink itu menunjuk naruto sehingga naruto kaget"

TOBECONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden Z : Zeelbezub

Chapter 2 : I'm a gang leader with a baby

Sma suzuran konoha highschool…

Ini adalah sma terburuk di konohagakure city

Presentase siswa jadi preman disini lebih dari 140%

"oi oi.. itu naruto si sadist…. Sepertinya ia sedang badmood"

Ocehan anak" berandal suzuran konoha highschool

Munculah 2 anak berandal didepan naruto

"yo naru jangan belagu.. mentang" kau menghajar anak" kelas 2 kemarin"

Tanpa basa basi naruto menghajar 2 anak berandal itu sehingga membuat 2 anak berandal itu pingsan

"oi oi… kalau zeelboy bangun nanti gimana? Huh?" ocehan kesal naruto

Yo… namaku uzumaki naruto siswa sma biasa… yang karena satu dan lain hal menjadi ayah beranak satu…

"kenapa? Kau bawa anak dewa api itu?"ocehan sai

Yo.. ini si bodoh si super duper bodoh….

Naruto menjawab"hai"

"Oi oi barusan kau mikirin sesuatu tentangku yang gak sopan kan?"ocehan kesal sai

"sai dengar yah…. Hidupku sudah tamat" ocehan despresi naruto

"bukan itu! Dan kenapa kau bawa bayi itu kesekolahan hah?" ocehan kesal sai

"Oiya bagaimana dengan pengawal wanita itu? si sayuri itu? dia kembali" tanya sai kepada naruto

naruto menjawab dengan nada despresi"tidak dia bilang padaku... "tolong jaga dan latih anak ini menjadi kuat"

*tiba" 2 seorang gerombolan berandal kelas 2 yang terkuat itu datang dan mengepung naruto si ayah dari bayi dewa api itu*

"oi naru.. sudah kubilang berkali" selama disekolahan jangan bawa masalahmu ke aku" ocehan takut sai

"berisik lagi pula mereka hanya sekutu kecil bagiku dattebayo" ocehan kesal naruto

"apa katamu? Sekutu kecil bagimu? HEAAAAAH"

2 gerombolan tersebut bersiap memukul naruto akan tetapi….

2 gerombolan itu kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya ternyata naruto sudah memukul 2 gerombolan tersebut padahal terlihat naruto hanya melewati 2 gerombolan itu dan tidak terlihat naruto memukul 2 gerombolan itu dengan cepat

"ayo pulang sai…. Dan masakkan aku sebuah ramen"ocehan malas naruto

"huft.. jangan mentang" kau sebelahan kost denganku seenak"nya kau menyuruhku…" ocehan legah sai

Seketika gerombolan kelas 3 yang dipimpin Kiba itu kaget mendengar anak kelas 2

"huh.. jadi uzumaki naruto yah….?" Ocehan kiba

"yaps bos…. Uzumaki naruto itu sangatlah kuat" Ocehan anak buah kiba

"huh? Kalian pikir aku akan kalah dari dya?"ocehan kesal kiba

Tiba" kiba menendang anak buah tersebut sehingga anak buah tersebut jatuh dari jendela

"fufu kalian pikir kiba akan kalah oleh anak kelas satu itu? Ada yang cari masalah sama kiba sama aja mencari masalah sama anak kelas 3…" ocehan sasori si baby face

Tiba" naruto menendang pintu kelas 3 tepatnya ruang kiba gangs berkumpul….

"haiiiiiii" naruto menyapa kiba gangs dengan senyumannya yang aneh dan begitu unik sambil membawa bayi yaitu zeelboy yang lagi berpegangan di pundak naruto

TOBECONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto shippuden : zeelbezub

Chapter 3 : the strongest jerk bastard!

Sebelumnya naruto muncul di kelas 3 tepatnya di ruang kiba gangs berkumpul

"oi sai… bukannya wanita aneh bilang? Bayi ini hanya tertarik dengan orang" yang terkuat bukan?" ocehan malas naruto

Sai menjawab "yah begitulah,,,, memangnya kenapa? "

"ini kan Sma Suzuran konoha highschool dan gudangnya para preman di SMA" ocehan senang naruto

Naruto tiba" berlari menuju ruang kelas 3

"oi oi tunggu naru ini ruang kelas 3 dan Kiba itu topnya kelas 3 kau dengar nggak? Dia itu orang yang berbahaya" ocehan panik sai sambil mengejar naruto

Naruto menjawab"aku tidak mencari masalah kok"

"walaupun kau bilang begitu…. Mereka sudah siap siaga tahu" ocehan dalam hati sai

Dan terlihat kiba gangs yang sedang menatap kesal ke naru

"haaaaai ada kiba kaga?" ocehan senang naruto

"itu.. naru… itu naru.." ocehan anak buah kiba

"panggil aku kak kiba bocah kelas 1" ocehan kesal kiba

"waaaaaa hai kak kiba" ocehan senang naruto

"dia tampak jahat sekali"ocehan anak buah kiba

Sai menjawab dengan nada kecil sambil bersembunyi dibelakang naru"reaksi kalian salah ==''

Saso berkata" haha dia membawa bayi"

Tiba" anak buah kiba yaitu chouji yang berbadan besar menghampiri naruto

"kau ini bodoh yah… ingin melawan kiba si anak kelas 3"ocehan kesal chouji

Tiba" sai datang dan menepuk bahu naruto dan berkata" dia datang kesini karena ingin bergabung dengan kalian kak kiba" sai sambil berbisik"sudah ikuti saja kata"ku"

"yah begitulah hahah" ocehan naruto sambil tersenyum

"fufu orang kuat selalu disambut disini" ocehan kiba sambil menendang meja

"tunggu dulu kiba.. orang ini tak bisa dipercaya…"ocehan kesal chouji

"kalau begitu buktikanlah chouji… aku gak butuh orang yang kalah darimu" ocehan kiba

"kalau menang darimu mau percaya kan?"ocehan naruto sambil tersenyum"

"jangan banyak bicara bocah"ocehan kesal chouji

Tiba" dengan cepat naruto memukul dagu chouji sehingga membuat chouji terjatuh

Kiba gangs pun kaget naruto dapat mengalahkan chouji

Dan tiba" kiba menepuk tangan dan berkata" selamat datang di kiba gangs"

"tunggu dulu aku belum kalah" ocehan kesal chouji sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

Tiba" kiba menendang chouji Dan kiba berkata" kau keren juga…tapi aku taka da urusan lagi denganmu khekhe minggat sana!"

Chouji menjawab"tunggu dulu kiba dia belum bisa di percaya… percayalah padaku.. aku akan.."

"berikutnya kau turun dari jendela cepat lakukan…" ocehan kesal kiba

Chouji berdiri dan kaget dengan suruhan kiba

"ini sih.. sudah kelewatan" ocehan kaget sai

"ayo turun… apa badanmu tak bisa bergerak yah? Kalau begitu naru tugas pertamamu hantam dya keluar jendela" suruh kiba ke naruto

Naruto menjawab" TERBANG SANA"

"DUAAAAAAKKKKH! PRUAAAAAANGGG!

Tiba" naruto menghajar kiba sehingga kiba terpental keluar jendela….

Kiba gangs pun kaget,,,,

Ada apa? Ada yang terjatuh dari jendela?" ocehan kaget sasori

Itu kiba? Apakah dia masih hidup?"ocehan kaget chouji

"oi oi panggil ambulan dia masih hidup.." ocehan kaget anak buah kiba

"kejadian deh,,,," ocehan shock naruto dan sai

Di tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti.. sang dewa api menolong

Lolongannya membahana dan menggema diatas langit musim semi

TOBECONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Shippuden : Zeelbezub.-.

Chapter 4 : love begins

BAKAYAROOOOOOO *naruto menendang rock lee sehingga rock lee terjatuh dan pingsan*

Ayo ada yang mau melawanku lagi hah? Mumpung aku sedang ga mood dattebayo"ocehan kesal naruto"

"da bu" ocehan pemberian semangat oleh zeelboy

"dia…. M-mengalahkan… rock lee…. Lebih baik k-kita KABUUUUR'' ocehan anak kelas 3 yang ketakutan sambil kabur entah kemana

"keh! Membuatku bad mood saja….'' Ocehan kesal naruto

*namun diruang kelas 3*

"OI OI kalian sudah tahu si naru? Dia mengalahkan rock lee dalam 1 tendangan" ocehan bocah" anak kelas 3

''tak kusangka… dia orang yang kuat…." Ocehan kaget chouji

"hm, dia benar" orang menarik... dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan kiba anggota 4 kekuatan besar tohoshinki... yang teranggotakan pain,orochi,neji,kiba dan pain lah yang paling terkuat... mungkin saja sudah saatnya gelar itu di hapus..." kata sasori sambil tersenyum

"oi oi bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan naruto si anak kelas 1 itu? Kalian berisik tahu mengganggu aku tidur saja'' ocehan malas shikamaru

"shikamaru…. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana kalau kita makan ?"ocehan chouji

"kau ini chouji kerjaannya makan melulu dari pada makan aku lebih baik melanjutkan tidurku''ocehan malas shikamaru

*namun di taman suzuran konoha highschool*

"lagi lagi kau menghajar anak kelas 3 lagi yah naru?"kata sai pada naruto

"yah begitulah… dia mencari masalah duluan padaku…. Dia mengajak berkelahi disaat aku sedang tidur"ocehan malas naruto

"ngomong" bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat ibu untuk anak itu naru?"kata sai pada naru

"ibu? Untuk zeelboy? Belum sepertinya…. Andai saja aku tak bertemu bayi ini hidupku tak akan seperti ini…"ocehan despresi naruto

"da bu" ocehan zeelboy pada naru tentu saja zeelboy ingin meminta ia menggendongnya

"keh! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!" Naruto melempar zeelboy ke atas

"oi oi kalau zeelboy nangis gimana? Sekolah ini bisa hancur tahu…"ocehan malas sai

"ah iya aku lupa,,, TUNGGGUUUU DATTEBAYOOOOO"naruto berkata seperti itu sambil mengejar zeelboy yang terpental

*di gedung kelas 3 ada 3 gerombolan perempuan tepatnya sakura haruno dan yamanaka ino dan tenten*

"forehead… kau sudah dengar uzumaki naruto? Kudengar dia mengalahkan kiba dan rocklee dalam beberapa pukulan?"kata ino pada sakura

"ah? Berarti uzumaki naruto itu orang yang kuat yah?"kata tenten pada ino

"uzumaki naruto yah…. Mari kita lihat dia orang seperti apa?"kata sakura pada ino dan tenten

*tiba bayi zeelboy menembus atap gedung kelas 3 dan menuju kebawah tepatnya 3 gerombolan sakura c situ berada*

"apa itu? Bayi terbang?"kata sakura yang bingung

"MINGGGGIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR DATTEBAYOOOO" naruto berlari menuju zeelboy

"eh?" ocehan kaget sakura,ino dan tenten

*Tentu saja naruto langsung menangkap zeelboy dari yang terjatuh*

"untung saja zeelboy tidak nangis huft"ocehan lega naruto

"forehead dya kan….? Uzumaki naruto….."ocehan kaget ino

"Huh!?" kata naruto yang bingung….

"sudah cukup kau membuat keonaran disekolah ini uzumaki naruto" kata sakura pada naruto

"SHANAAAAROOOOO" Tiba" sakura menyerang naruto

''DUAAAAAAKKKKHH" terjadi keretakan di lantai gedung kelas 3 Dan naruto berhasil menghindarnya

"eh? Jurus apa tadi? Untung tidak kena"ocehan legah naruto

"da bu" ocehan senang zeelboy

"ah? Zeelboy jadi kau menyukai perempuan itu yah? Baiklah… jadi mesti perempuan yah? Sudah cukup"kata naruto

Dengan cepat maruto sudah didepan sakura "dya cepat dan kuat sekali….." ocehan kaget sakura sambil merem karena ketakutan

"naruto menepuk pundak sakura dan berkata" jadilah ibu dari anak ini….

EH!? "ocehan sakura kaget sambil mukanya memerah"

Tentu saja ino dan tenten yang melihat itu kaget sampai tak bisa berkata apa"

TOBECONTINUED….


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Shippuden – Zeelbezub.-.

Chapter 5 : pertemuan untuk pertama kalinya

"Dasar dia benar" brengsek! Pakai cara culas! Membuat forehead bingung terbaca banget niatnya iya kan tenten?" Tanya ino pada tenten

"forehead jangan termakan siasatnya" kata ino pada sakura

"apa dia…. Duda anak bersatu yah?" Tanya sakura pada ino dan tenten

"FOREHEAD…"ocehan kaget ino

Sebelumnya….

"A-apa Maksudmu? Kau ini bodoh yah? Apa maksudnya jadi ibunya? Lagi pula ini kan di tengah pertarungan jangan ngawur! Bodoh! " Tanya sakura kepada naruto muka sakura memerah

*tiba" sakura ingin menyerang naruto tak sengaja sakura malah terpleset sehingga terjatuh didepan naruto sehingga naruto pun terdorong dan ikut terjatuh juga… mereka saling berhadapan…*

Muka sakura memerah dan ia berkata" AAAH! Sudahlah hari ini kita sudahi dulu! Bodoh! Sampai jumpa lagi!" sakura meninggalkan naruto dengan cepat…

"Forehead / sakura-san tunggu" ocehan tenten dan ino sambil mengejar sakura yang berlari

"jadi kau sudah menemukan ibu untuknya naruto?"Tanya sai kepada naruto

'yaps aku sudah mendapatkannya dan aku… akan kuhibahkan zeelboy pada cewek itu" jawab naruto dengan semangat!

"dengan begitu aku terbebas dari kehidupan ini huahahahaha" ocehan senang naruto

"jadi belum menyerah juga toh"jawab sai

"ngomong" siapa perempuan itu? Naruto?"Tanya sai kepada naruto

"perempuan berambut pink pokoknya dia perempuan deh"jawab naruto dengan malas

"memangnya kau kira ibu itu cowok hah?" jawab sai dengan kesal

"ngomong" orang yang terkuat disekolah ini siapa naru?" Tanya sai kepada naru

"tak salah lagi dia adalah… pain…" jawab naruto

*tiba gerombolan yang disebut akatsuki yang di ketuai oleh obito uchiha datang menemui naruto si ayah dari zeelboy dan temannya sai *

"itu tak salah lagi akatsuki gangs… yang beranggotakan 5 anggota obito uchiha, deidara si peledak ,kakuzu si sadist, si hidan si agama sesat. " ocehan kaget kelas 2

"bersantai di tempat seperti ini…. kau terlalu meremehkan kami uzumaki naruto…. " ocehan kesal obito uchiha

Dalam beberapa detik naruto dapat mengalah akatsuki gangs tersebut dalam beberapa pukulan tanpa luka sekalipun di badan naruto….

tiba" ada laki berambut jabrik seperti naruto yang melewati naruto sehingga zeelboy pun kaget dan tetap melihat laki" itu tentu saja laki" itu adalah pain….

di dojo highschool suzuran yang dipimpin oleh neji hyuuga "uzumaki naruto yah? Aku ingin melihat… dia orang seperti apa…."kata neji pada hinata

"i-iya begitulah u-uzumaki n-naruto namanya"kata hinata pada neji dengan malu

Namun di ruang lab suzuran konoha highschool tentu saja disitu ada orochi gangs

"uzumaki naruto yah? Fufufufu" kata orochi pada kabuto

"yaps dia disebut" orang yang terkuat di kelas 1 suzuran konoha highschool tuan orochi…."jawab kabuto pada orochi

"fufufu kau punya ide? Kabuto?"jawab orochimaru pada kabuto

"bagaimana kalau kita adu domba kan naruto dengan neji tuan orochi?"jawab kabuto pada orochi

"ide yang menarik kabuto….. kalau begitu lakukan lah…. Fufufufu"jawab orochi pada kabuto

TOBECONTINUED….


	6. Chapter 6

cerita sebelumnya…:

dewa api yang disebut hokage... memutuskan untuk menitipkan anaknya zeelboy dan membesarkan zeelboy di bumi dengan tujuan supaya zeelboy bisa menjadi kuat di saat besar nanti… dan melindungi dunia tentu saja dia dilatih dengan orang tua angkatnya yaitu uzumaki naruto…. Dan ada pengawal perempuannya yang ikut membantu membesarkan nya yaitu sayuri….

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang terkenal brutal dan kuat dan terpilih dengan gemilang sebagai orang tua zeelboy

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Naruto Shippuden : Beelzebub.-.

Terlihat…. Dojo neji hyuuga rusak

dan terlihat juga… anak buah neji pada babak belur….

Dan terlihat juga adiknya hinata hyuuga pingsan

Neji yang bingung yang baru melihat dojonya dan adiknya yang pingsan neji berkata" apaan" ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini? "

Tiba" kabuto masuk dojo dan…

"uzumaki naruto…"kata kabuto pada neji

Chapter 6 : CONFLICT WILL BEGINS…

Di taman suzuran konoha highschool….

Tentu saja ada naruto disitu bersama zeelboy terlihat… uzumaki naruto sedang makan ramen…

Datanglah neji hyuuga mendatangi naruto"kau kan yang bernama uzumaki naruto?"

"yo? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan ramen?"jawab naruto kepada neji

Tiba neji menendang ramen naruto sehingga ramen naruto tumpah

"OI OI apaan" kau? Ramenku jadi tumpah tahu! Dan lagi" aku belum membayar ramennya tahu!"ocehan kesal naruto kepada neji

"itu pembalasan dariku! Uzumaki naruto aku menantangmu berkelahi denganku…"jawab neji dengan kesal

"jadi kau ingin berkelahi denganku? Kau tak perlu menumpahkan ramenku dattebayo!"jawab naruto dengan kesal

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai? Uzumaki naruto?"jawab neji dengan kesal

Tiba" neji memukul muka naruto sehingga naruto terpental…..

"hanya itu kekuatanmu? Uzumaki naruto?''kata neji kepada naruto

"ini sih…. Belum apa…." Kata naruto sambil mengelap darah dimulutnya

Hinata hyuuga yang dirawat dirumah sakit… dia sadar….

"a-aku… h-harus memberi tahu kakak… s-siapa yang melakukan ini semua…."kata hinata

"oi oi… kau sudah tahu? Uzumaki naruto mengalahkan anak buah neji hyuuga dan menghancurkan dojo neji hyuuga?"kata anak kelas 2 yang sedang berbicara

Tiba" sasori datang dan berkata dalam hati"uzumaki naruto? Menghancurkan dojo neji hyuuga… seingatku yang menghancurkan dojo neji hyuuga adalah…. Hm, jadi begitu yah…"

Hinata yang sedang berlari menuju lapangan suzuran konoha highshcool

Dia dicegat oleh anak buah orochi,,,

"aku takkan membiarkanmu mengganggu pertarungan neji dan naruto"kata kabuto pada hinata

Tiba" sasori datang dan berkata" namamu hinata hyuuga kan? Adik neji hyuuga? Biar aku yang mengurusi mereka kau pergi saja dan hentikan pertarungan naruto dan neji"

"b-baik" kata hinata sambil pergi melewati anak buah orochi

"takkan kubiarkan"kata kabuto sambil mengejar hinata

Tiba" saso ada didepan kabuto dan sasori berkata"akulah lawanmu…."

Terlihat dilapangan suzuran konoha highschool

Naruto pingsan didepan neji…. Dan neji pun tetap berdiri sambil terluka

Neji berkata"pembalasanku sudah kuselesaikan"

Tiba" hinata datang dan berkata" nii-san bukan dia orangnya… tapi orochi yang menghancurkan dojonya"

"kau terlambat….fufufu"kata orochi yang datang tiba" memukul neji dari belakang

"ngomong" itu temanmu kan?"kata orochimaru sambil menunjuk sakura yang disandera….

"tolong aku…" kata sakura-san sambil disandera

"mati saja kau…." Kata naruto sambil bangkit

"DUAAAAAK" tiba" naruto memukul orochimaru sehingga orochi terpental….

"da bu" kata zeelboy pada naruto

"iya iya aku tahu… kau ingin aku menyelamatkan perempuan berambut pink itu kan?"ocehan malas naruto pada zeelboy

"oi oi dia mengalahkan tuan orochi…"kata anak buah orochi yang menyandera sakura haruno

"sekarang GILIRAN KALIAN UNTUK TIDUR SIANG….." kata naruto sambil trooling face

Tentu saja naruto menghajar anak buah orochi dan menyelamatkan sakura haruno

"t-terima kasih naruto-kun" kata sakura kepada naruto sambil wajahnya memerah

Tiba" neji bangkit dari pingsannya "maafkan aku… tentang ramenmu…. ini hanya kesalahan paham… " kata neji pada naruto

"oi oi… bagaimana kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya?"kata naruto pada neji

"aku…. Masih lemah untuk melawanmu" kata neji pada naruto

"cih. Baiklah kalau begitu" kata naruto sambil meninggalkan lapangan

"hoooi tunggu aku…. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan?" Kata sakura sambil mengejar naruto

terlihat sasori sudah menghajar anak buah orochi sampai babak belur termasuknya kabuto "hm, jadi sudah selesai yah? jadi orochi dikalahkan naruto? anak itu memang benar" menarik" ocehan sasori sambil meninggalkan kabuto dan anak buah orochi yang babak belur

"huh? Ada apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"jawab naruto pada sakura

"mengapa kau menolongku?"Tanya sakura pada naruto

"menyukaimu…." Dengar sakura dengan jawaban naruto

"hah? D-dia nembak yah? " kata sakura dalam hati sambil wajah memerah

"oi oi.. kenapa kau diam saja? Aku bilang karena anak ini.. bayi merepotkan ini… maksudku zeelboy…. Dia menyukaimu… makanya itu maukah kau jadi anak dari bayi ini?"jawab naruto pada sakura

"eh? Jadi cuman itu?'" jawab sakura dengan kaget

Tiba pengawal sayuri datang...

"jadi kau disini uzumaki naruto? Kau malah enak"nya kencan dengan wanita" kata sayuri pada naruto

'' EH? KENCAN?" kata sakura sambil ngeblush

"Oi… oi,,, apanya yang kencan? Hah? Aku sudah dapet ibu dari zeelboy niiih yaitu dya…"jawab naruto sambil menunjuk sakura

"da bu"kata zeelboy pada sayuri

"jadi tuan muda menyukai perempuan itu? Itu berarti sudah takdir kalian sudah terpilih menjadi orang tua tuan muda zeelboy" jawab sayuri pada naruto dan sakura

"eh? Orang tua dengannya?"jawab sakura dalam hati sambil ngeblush

Akan tetapi… di gudang suzuran konoha highschool…

Ada pain yang habis menghajar anak" kelas 3

"ah~ aku bosan…. Apa tak ada lawan setara denganku?" kata pain

"mungkin uzumaki naruto…."jawab itachi uchiha…

"uzumaki naruto yah? Aku jadi ingin bertarung dengannya…. " jawab pain

TOBECONTINUED…..

((untuk Ryuza Light uzumakiboy : saya sedang usahakan cerita fanfic ini pairnya narusaku….

arigatou… sudah review fanfic ini…. Dan sudah membaca fanfic ini ^^ *bow* ))


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Pairing : narusaku

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

cerita sebelumnya…:

dewa api yang disebut hokage... memutuskan untuk menitipkan anaknya zeelboy dan membesarkan zeelboy di bumi dengan tujuan supaya zeelboy bisa menjadi kuat di saat besar nanti… dan melindungi dunia tentu saja dia dilatih dengan orang tua angkatnya yaitu uzumaki naruto…. Dan ada pengawal perempuannya yang ikut membantu membesarkan nya yaitu sayuri….

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang terkenal brutal dan kuat dan terpilih dengan gemilang sebagai orang tua zeelboy

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Naruto shippuden : zeelbezub

Chapter 7 : Lost!

Terlihat beelboy sedang sakit…. Dia bahkan yang ceria saat" ini dya sedang sakit

Yang biasanya ia cepat minum susu sekarang sudah susah minum susu

Dan… naruto dan sakura tetap merawatnya…

"apaan" ini? Kemana si pengawal bodoh itu? Bukannya ikut merawat zeelboy "ocehan kesal naruto

"sabarlah naruto-kun mungkin sayuri-sama dia sibuk"sakura menjawab

Tiba" sayuri muncul tepat di atas laci kamar naruto

"siapa yang bodoh? Idiot!" sayuri menjawab

"oi oi ada apa ini? Zeelboy sakit?"kata naruto bertanya pada sayuri

Sayuri menjawab"dia… sakit demam… bisa dibilang…. Kemungkinan tuan muda tidak menganggap kalian… orang tua nya lagi… karena kekuatan kau(naruto) yang berkurang… aku kecewa padamu… karena itu…. PERGI DARI SINI IDIOT!" sayuri menendang naruto sehingga terpental

"NARUTO!" kata sakura dengan kaget

"zeelboy tak menganggap kami orang tuanya lagi?"Tanya sakura pada sayuri

Sayuri menjawab"bisa dibilang itu karena…. Tubuh naruto tak kuat untuk menerima kekuatan zeelboy karena itu zeelboy sakit karena itu… naruto perlu latihan fisik untuk bisa menjaga tuan muda …."

Naruto yang terpental ketempat sampah dengan malas berkata" apaan" sih? Sudah seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menjaga bayi bodoh itu dan mengusirku dari kost"an ku sendiri… tapi aku belum bayar kost"an bulan ini sih…"

Tiba itachi datang menemui naruto

"kau… uzumaki naruto kan?" Tanya itachi pada naruto

"yah yah…. lalu kenapa? oi"jawab naruto dengan nada malas

"aku akan mengujimu… uzumaki naruto…"kata itachi pada naruto

Tiba" itachi menonjok perut naruto dengan cepat

"AAGHHHH" kata naruto sambil memegang perutnya

Naruto berusaha untuk memukul counter akan tetapi dihindar oleh itachi

Dan itachi menendang kepala naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh

"hanya itu.. kekuatanmu naruto?" kata itachi pada naruto

Naruto yang terkejut dengan itachi bisa mengalahkan naruto dengan cepat

"siapa sebenarnya kau? Hah? Apa maumu sialan?"kata naruto pada itachi dengan kesal

"aku itachi temen pain…. Bisa dibilang aku Cuma ingin mengujimu…" jawab itachi pada naruto

"bisa dibilang ini suruhan pain? Ya kan?" ocehan naruto yang kesal

"bukan begitu… pain tidak menyuruhku.. aku hanya ingin menguji batas kekuatanmu … akan tetapi kalau kekuatanmu seperti ini terus kau…Tak akan bisa mengalahkan pain…." Jawab itachi pada naruto

Itachi meninggalkan naruto yang sedang terjatuh dengan kekalahannya

Tiba"sai datang didepan naruto

Dan sai berkata"jadi kau disini naruto?"

"sai….sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto menjawab

"hanya ingin main saja denganmu aku bosan dirumah Karena itulah ayo bangun…" kata sai sambil memberi tangannya pada naruto

Akan tetapi…. Naruto menarik tangan sai sehingga sai terjatuh

"Akh,,, kau jahil seperti biasanya naruto" kata sai sambil bangkit

"hehe" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"oi kau kenapa sih? Tersenyum terus? Seperti nya kau sedang senang?" Tanya sai pada naruto

"aku sekarang tidak akan jadi orang tua zeelboy lagi ha-ha-ha" kata naruto pada sai

"EEEEH!?"Jawab sai dengan kaget

"jadi begitu toh…. Zeelboy sedang sakit karena tak tertarik dengan kekuatanmu begitu?'' Tanya sai pada naruto

"yaps begitulah… sai bolehkah aku menginap di kamarmu untuk beberapa hari?" kata naruto

"yah boleh kok demi teman akan kulakukan" kata sai sambil tersenyum

Sai berkata dalam hati" tadi aku keren kan?"

Matahari pun terbit…

Tentu saja malam sudah terlewati sudah saatnya waktu pagi telah tiba…

"sai aku kepanasan nih? Bisahkan kau menganterkanku? Ke danau?" Tanya naruto pada sai

"mau apa kau kesitu?" Tanya sai pada naruto

"mengapa kau malah nanya balik bodoh! sudah kesana saja" jawab naruto dengan malas

Naruto dan sai sudah sampai di danau tersebut

Akan tetapi di danau tersebut ada pain dan zeelboy yang sedang ada punggug pain…

"namamu uzumaki naruto kan?"Tanya pain pada naruto

"siapa kau?" jawab naruto pada pain

"aku pain aku akan menantang mu berkelahi…" jawab pain pada naruto

"oi oi itu kan zeelboy bukan kenapa dya berada di pain?" Tanya sai pada naruto sambil berbisik ditelinga naruto

"jadi begitu yah…. Dya tertarik dengan pain? Baiklah aku menerima pertarungan mu pain…."jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu KITA MULAIIII!" jawab pain sambil memukul perut naruto dengan cepat sehingga naruto terpental/ tercemplung ke danau

"hanya itu kah? Kekuatanmu uzumaki naruto?'' Tanya pain pada naruto

"ternyata kau benar" kuat pain…." Jawab Naruto sambil bangkit dari danau dengan poni rambut yang basah menutupi matanya

"pain…. Benar" kuat… bagaimana kalau nanti naruto kalah? Aku tak yakin kalau naruto bisa mengalahkan nya" kata sai dengan kaget

Tiba" pain ingin memukul naruto akan tetapi naruto menghindari pukulan naruto

Dan naruto memukul perut pain sehingga pain terjatuh

"ternyata kau benar"kuat benar yang dikatakan orang kalau begitu aku akan lebih serius"kata pain pada naruto

Terjadilah pertarungan yang hebat….

Naruto bisa menandingi kekuatan pain yang kuat

Dan tiba" pain menendang naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh

Akan tetapi naruto dengan cepat sudah dibelakang pain sehingga naruto memukul wajah pain…..

Akan tetapi pain menahan pukulan yang ada diwajahnya

Pain berkata "aku senang bertarung denganmu uzumaki naruto…. Akan tetapi aku takkan kalah dengan mu begitu saja" tangannya pain mengeluarkan api di tangannya "HEAAAAAAH" kata pain sambil memukul naruto sehingga naruto tercemplung ke danau

Sai yang kaget naruto bisa dikalahkan pain… Ia tak bisa berkata apa"

"kau teman uzumaki naruto kan? Katakan pada naruto pertarungannya menyenangkan…" kata pain pada sai

"a-ano pain-senpai ngomong" itu bayi siapa yah yang ada di dipunggungmu" Tanya sai pada pain

"aku menemukannya di tong sampah…"jawab pain pada sai

Naruto kembali ke kostnya dan naruto membuka pintu

Tiba" sakura memukul kepala naruto

"kau kemana saja sih? Seenaknya bertarung dengan pain!" kata sakura dengan kesal

"kami sudah menunggumu idiot! Kemana saja sih kau ini? Aku harus menitipkan tuan muda pada seseorang" kata sayuri

"hei hei aku kan bukan orang tuanya lagi.." jawab naruto

"dobe! Kau kan ayahnya! Dan aku ibunya zeelboy" kata sakura pada naruto

"kau butuh latihan..untuk merebut tuan muda dari pain…" jawab sayuri pada naruto

Tiba" ada 2 dokter 1 dokter perempuan berambut pink dan 1 dokter lelaki berambut oren yang menghampiri naruto

TOBECONTINUED….


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Pairing : narusaku

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

"Oi oi.. siapa kalian? Oi jawab… oiii" Tanya naruto pada kedua dokter tersebut

"namaku dokter hoshi… aku akan melatihmu menjadi lebih kuat.." jawab dokter lelaki berambut oren

"cih dasar orang lemah namaku dokter ayumi" jawab dokter perempuan berambut pink

"kami akan melatihmu… karena kekuatan fisikmu melemah sehingga tuan muda zeelboy tak bisa memberi kekuatannya padamu…" kata dokter hoshi pada naruto

"dengan latihan yang kalian berikan aku bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan pain kan?" kata naruto sambil hanya bisa tersenyum

cerita sebelumnya…:

dewa api yang disebut hokage... memutuskan untuk menitipkan anaknya zeelboy dan membesarkan zeelboy di bumi dengan tujuan supaya zeelboy bisa menjadi kuat di saat besar nanti… dan melindungi dunia tentu saja dia dilatih dengan orang tua angkatnya yaitu uzumaki naruto…. Dan ada pengawal perempuannya yang ikut membantu membesarkan nya yaitu sayuri….Akan tetapi tiba" zeelboy sakit karena zeelboy tak bisa menerima kekuatannya pada naruto karena kekuatan fisiknya lemah….Sehingga zeelboy harus dititip kan pain untuk sementara… naruto yang sudah berusaha untuk mengalahkan pain. Pain dapat mengalahkan naruto…. APAKAH NARUTO DAPAT MENGALAHKAN PAIN UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA?

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang terkenal brutal dan kuat dan terpilih dengan gemilang sebagai orang tua zeelboy

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Ayumi : dokter perempuan beramput pink yang tingginya pendek orangnya cepat marah sangat patuh pada kakaknya hoshi

Hoshi : dokter lelaki berambut oren orangnya sabar sangat sayang sama adiknya ayumi , kakaknya ayumi

Naruto Shippuden : Beelzebub

Chapter 8 : the strongest!

"Dan… siapa yang kau sebut idiot! Bocah pendek?"ocehan kesal naruto pada ayumi

"cih! siapa yang kau sebut bocah pendek? Idiot!"jawab ayumi pada naruto dengan kesal

"sudah cukup ayumi" kata hoshi sambil memukul kepala ayumi

"maaf atas perilaku adikku ini mr. uzumaki baiklah karena sudah tak ada keributan kita akan memulai latihan fisiknya kami akan membuatmu mati suri uzumaki-kun"kata hoshi pada naruto

"apa yang kau sebut mati suri? Bagaimana kalau itu gagal hah?" kata naruto pada hoshi

"aku percaya padamu kau bisa menyelasaikan latihan fisiknya" kata sayuri pada naruto

Ayumi menyodorkan pistol pada naruto

"oi oi aku gak akan mati selamanya kan?"kata naruto sambil panik

"berisik! Idiot" kata ayumi sambil menembak perut naruto

Sehingga membuat naruto pingsan….

"apakah tidak apa" dengan cara ini? Ayumi-sama?" kata sakura pada ayumi

"dia.. sedang melawan kekuatan tuan muda zeelboy jika dia berhasil melawannya dia akan menjadi kuat tapi jika dia tak bisa melawannya sebaliknya dia akan mati.."jawab ayumi pada sakura

Tiba" sai datang kekamar naruto "gawat sakura-san di sekolah konoha suzuran sedang ada pertarungan…"

"apa? Pertarungan?"jawab sakura sambil kaget

"kudengar pertarungan ini antara kiba dan pain " jawab sai pada sakura

"jadi begitu yah… aku akan kesekolahan sai kau jaga naruto" kata sakura sambil pergi keluar

Di scene suzuran konoha highschool terlihat kiba dapat dikalahkan oleh pain….

"aku tak butuh orang lemah" kata pain pada naruto

"bagaimana kalau orang ini kita bunuh saja" kata kisame pada pain

"biarkan saja… kisame lagi pula kita kan tak disuruh untuk membunuhnya" kata itachi pada kisame

"uuukkkkkhhhhhh…. Tak kusangka pain benar" kuat" kata kiba sambil bangkit

"kau tak apa" kiba?" kata chouji sambil menghampiri kiba

"kita butuh bantuan naruto untuk mengalahkan pain gangs" kata kiba pada chouji

"kalian ini… memang pikirannya bertarung melulu yah… aku ikut membantumu melawan pain"kata shikamaru dengan nada malas

Tiba" lee gangs datang "aku juga ikut membantumu kiba" kata lee pada kiba

"kau melupakan kami?" kata ino dan tenten yang datang tiba" menghampiri lee

"baiklah kalau begitu kita kalahkan pain gangs bersama-sama" kata kiba

Kiba dan kawan pergi menuju pain akan tetapi….

Kisame datang menghalangi kiba

"kalian ingin melawan pain? Kau harus kalahkan aku dulu atau kau kalahkan… mereka semua" kata kisame

Tiba" anak beribu buah pain gangs datang menghampiri kiba bahkan akatsuki gangs ikut bersekutu dengan pain gangs

"kau…." Kata kiba dengan kesal

"kami akan membunuhmu kalian…"kata anak" buah pain sambil menyerang kiba dan lainnya

Tiba" sakura datang di atas gedung sekolah.. tepatnya ada pain bersama zeelboy yang bergendongan di punggung pain yang sedang bersantai disana

"cukup sampai disini pain…aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah disekolah ini"kata sakura pada pain

"kalau kau ingin menghentikannya kau harus mengalahkankanku dulu" kata pain pada sakura

Pertarungan kiba dan kawan" melawan akatsuki gangs dan anak" buah pain sangatlah sengit

"kalau seperti ini kita bisa dikalahkan pasukannya cukup banyak" kata chouji sambil memukul kakuzu

"cih mereka memang merepotkan" kata shikamaru sambil menendang hidan

"kita butuh pasukan bantuan…" kata ino sambil memukul deidara

"tapi dengan cara apa?" kata tenten sambil melemparkan beberapa shuriken kea rah anak buah pain

"tanpa bantuan pun… aku bisa mengalahkan para" Brengsek ini!" kata kiba sambil menendang obito

"fufufufu bakal menarik nih" kata kisame

Meskipun akatsuki gangs dikalahkan anak" buah pain masih ada dan tetap menghampiri kiba dan lainnya sehingga itu membuat semua kiba dan lainnya kehabisan stamina

Akan tetapi bantuan pun datang…

Neji dan hinata maupun temen" dojonya ikut membantu

"maaf aku membuat kalian menunggu" kata neji

"itu kan…. Neji …. Keluarga nigrat hyuuga…. Kalau begitu kita bunuh mereka semua" kata anak" buah pain sambil menghampiri neji dan hinata

Akan tetapi di atas gedung konoha suzuran higshool

Sakura dapat dikalahkan oleh pain….

"kau lemah sakura..'' kata pain pada sakura

"aku masih belum kalah…" kata sakura sambil bangkit dari kekalahannya

"sepertinya aku akan membunuhmu….."kata pain sambil berlari menuju sakura

Akan tetapi….

Naruto datang menolong sakura….

Naruto menendang pain sehingga pain terjatuh….

"naruto-kun…"kata sakura sambil kaget

"aku lawanmu brengsek!" kata naruto pada pain

" da bu…" kata zeelboy yang ikut kaget

"uzumaki naruto… jadi kau belum menyerah?" kata pain pada naruto

"tentu saja sialan! Memangnya aku akan menyerah begitu saja jawabanmu salah!" kata naruto kepada pain

"sayuri-san apakah naruto sudah menjadi kuat dari sebelumnya?" Tanya sai pada sayuri

"tentu saja dia sudah menahan kekuatan yang tuan muda zeelboy kasih" jawab sayuri pada sai

di lapangan konoha higschool suzuran anak" buah pain dapat dikalahkan kiba dan lainnya

akan tetapi hanya neji,shikamaru,rock lee dan kiba yang masih belum kalah

hinata dan ino maupun tenten mereka dapat dikalahkan oleh kisame

"fufufu jadi kalian belum menyerah?" kata kisame

"aku akan membunuh mu brengsek…." Kata kiba dengan kesal

akan tetapi mereka semua dapat dikalahkan kisame…

tapi kiba dan rock lee maupun shikamaru ataupun neji dan lainnya bangkit….

"kami belum kalah!" kata kiba dan teman lainnya

"berarti kalian perlu kubunuh…."kata kisame pada kiba dan lainnya

Tiba" sasori muncul…. Dan berkata"wahahaha aku melihat pertarungan yang lain sepertinya hanya disini pertarungan yang menarik…."

"kau…. Sasori?" kata kiba sambil kaget

"kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu… karena aku ingin melihat pertarungan antara naruto dengan pain" kata sasori pada kisame

"kau takkan mudah begitu saja mengalahkanku" kata kisame pada sasori

Tiba" sasori menendang kepala kisame sehingga kisame terpental….

Sasori dapat mengalahkan kisame dengan cepat….

"sudah saatnya aku menonton pertarungan uzumaki naruto dengann pain…" kata sasori

Pertarungan naruto dan pain terjadilah sengit tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan itu…

Sehingga naruto memukul pain dan pain membalas pukulan naruto tersebut sehingga membuat mereka sama" terpental

"uzumaki naruto kau memang kuat…. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan… kau adalah orang tuan dari bayi ini kan? Kalau kau orang tua dari bayi ini aku akan mengembalikannya padamu aku ingin bertarung denganmu dengan serius dan bisa dibilang kau kesini untuk mengambil kembali bayi ini?" Tanya pain pada naruto sambil menaro bayi zeelboy di lantai

"aku bukan orang tuanya! Aku hanyalah orang yang menemukannya dan merawatnya sama sepertimu…dan aku kesini untuk bertarung untuk diriku sendiri…. Apa dia akan ikut atau tetap bersamamu itu… terserah dia" kata naruto pada pain

Bayi zeelboy yang tadinya mukanya memerah dan pucat sekarang ia seperti biasa…

"da" kata bayi zeelboy

Ocehan bayi zeelbooy itu membuat naruto dan pain kaget

Bayi zeelboy berjalan tengkurep kearah naruto dan bayi zeelboy berkata " da"

Bayi zeelboy memeluk kakinya naruto

"beelboy" kata naruto pada zeelboy

Tiba" bayi zeelboy dengan cepat memeluk wajah naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh

Dan naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan bayi zeelboy sudah duduk di kepala naruto

Dan zeelboy berkata"da bu! (translator : aku kembali!))"

"hm, kalau begitu kita selesaikan pertarungan kita! Orang sepertimu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku menyerah saja" kata pain pada naruto sambil mau menyerang naruto

"menyerah? Jangan becanda" jawab naruto pada pain

Tiba pain memukul naruto sehingga naruto dengan kencang! Naruto menahan pukulan pain…. "jangan menungguku!" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan api di tangannya

"UNTUK MENYERAH!" kata naruto sambil memukul Pain dengan kekuatan apinya sehingga pain terpental…

Pain terjatuh di depan kiba dan lainnya "ah? Itu kan.." kata chouji dengan kaget

"pain….!?" Kata neji dan lainnya

"yang benar saja pain dapat dikalahkan oleh naruto…." Kata shikamaru sambil kaget

"naruto… dia memang anak yang menarik… dengan begini uzumaki naruto lah yang terkuat di konoha suzuran highschool"kata sasori sambil tersenyum

"ayo kita pulang…" kata naruto pada lainnya

"hm, kau mengalahkannya sampah!" kata sayuri pada naruto

"tak kusangka…. Si idiot itu? Mengalahkannya…" kata ayumi

"apakah dia sudah dipilih oleh tuan hokage? Untuk menjadi orang tua zeelboy?" kata hoshi

Tiba" sai menepuk bahu naruto dan sai berkata" kau memang hebat sobat"

"tentu saja dattebayo" kata naruto pada sai sambil menggendong zeelboy

Tiba" sakura datang menghampiri naruto

"apa?" kata naruto pada sakura

"dasar kau ini! bertindak seenaknya!" kata sakura sambil memukul kepala naruto

"ouch sakit tahu!" kata naruto sambil memukul kepalanya

Tiba" sakura memeluk naruto

"eh?" kata naruto dengan kaget wajah naruto ngeblush

"kau hebat…" kata sakura sambil memeluk naruto dengan tersenyum

Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyumannya…

"da bu" Itulah kata zeelboy yang sedang senang di ucapkan pada naruto dengan sakura

TOBECONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang terkenal brutal dan kuat dan terpilih dengan gemilang sebagai orang tua zeelboy

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Ayumi : dokter perempuan beramput pink yang tingginya pendek orangnya cepat marah sangat patuh pada kakaknya hoshi

Hoshi : dokter lelaki berambut oren orangnya sabar sangat sayang sama adiknya ayumi , kakaknya ayumi

Naruto Shippuden : Beelzebub

Chapter 9 : My Name Is Sasuke Uchiha….

Setelah naruto mengalahkan pain… naruto si preman pengasuh bayi menjadi yang terkuat di Sma Suzuran konoha highschool….

Akan tetapi muncul beberapa murid baru kelas 2 termasuknya uchiha sasuke , aburame shino

"Jadi kau murid baru kelas 2? Kau akan kukalahkan" kata rock lee

Tiba-tiba rock lee menyerang sasuke uchiha akan tetapi sasuke uchiha mengalahkan rock lee dengan satu serangan

"hn, kau lemah…." Kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan rock lee yang pingsan

Para-para wanita kumpul didepan sekolah suzuran konoha highschool karena ingin melihat sasuke uchiha

"ada apa ini ino-pig?" Tanya sakura pada ino

"kau belum tahu? Ada murid tampan yang bernama sasuke uchiha forehead!" kata ino pada sakura

"sasuke uchiha?" kata sakura dengan bingung

Tiba-tiba sasuke pergi kelapangan suzuran konoha highschool

Dan banyak teriakan perempuan dimana-dimana menyebutkan nama sasuke

Naruto yang sedang tertidur di dekat lapangan menjadi terbangun….

"ng? ada apa sih? Sebenarnya? Berisik banget!" kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Da Bu? " kata zeelboy

Tiba-tiba sai datang menghampiri naruto sambil membawa ramen "yo naruto-kun! Kau baru bangun?" kata sai kepada naruto

"oi sai sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya naruto kepada sai

"katanya sih ada murid baru kelas 2 masuk sekolah ini… namanya kalau ga salah sasuke uchiha…" kata sai pada naruto

"eh? Siapa namanya sai? Maaf tadi aku gak dengar" kata naruto sambil memakan ramen sai

"EEEEEEHHHH!? Sejak kapan kau mengambil ramenku?" Tanya sai pada naruto

"Sai Bodoh! Kau berisik tahu zeelboy jadi mau nangis nih!" kata naruto pada sai

Tiba – tiba zeelboy menangis "UWEEEEEEEEE" karena zeelboy menangis naruto dan sai jadi gosong! Karena terbakar kena api tangisan zeelboy

"yokatta ramennya tidak ikut gosong?" kata naruto sambil melihat ramennya

"kau mengkhawatirkan ramennya?" jawab sai pada naruto

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan perempuan yang memanggilnya ia tetap berjalan lurus dan…. Ia menabrak seseorang berambut kuning dan muka kumis di pipinya

Karena sasuke menabrak naruto ramen naruto yang ia pegang jadi tumpah

"OI OI ramen ku tumpah! Kau tak punya mata? Kau harus menggantinya TEME?" kata naruto kesal pada sasuke

"Siapa yang kau sebut TEME? DOBE!'' jawab sasuke pada naruto

"Berhenti memanggilku DOBE! TEMME!" kata naruto kesal pada sasuke

"tch, mati saja kau DOBE!" kata sasuke dengan kesal pada naruto

"siapa yang mati hah? Kau ingin ngajak ribut yah? Mau berduel? Akan kuhajar sampai ramenku terganti!" kata naruto dengan kesal pada sasuke

"baiklah aku akan duel denganmu!" kata sasuke pada naruto

"Naruto apa yang kau….!?" Kata sakura akan tetapi ia langsung diam melihat wajah sasuke

"Jadi dia yang bernama sasuke uchiha? Dia Tampaaaaaannnn"kata sakura dalam hati

Duel pun dimulai antara naruto dan sasuke

"Kau akan kukalahkan TEME! SUPA YA RAMENKU AKAN TERGANTI" kata naruto sambil ingin memukul sasuke!

"hn, souka? " kata sasuke sambil menahan pukulan naruto dengan tangan kirinya

"rasakan ini LION BARRAGE ATACK" sasuke memukul naruto berkali" sehingga naruto agak terpental

"Ukh! Tak kusangka kau lemayan kuat juga…. Kalau begitu UZUMAKI NARUTO ATACK!"naruto berusaha memukul sasuke akan tetapi sasuke menghindar semua pukulan naruto tersebut sehingga sasuke menendang perut naruto dan naruto terpental sedikit…

"dia…." Kata naruto sambil memukul perutnya!

"DA BU! " kata zeelboy pada naruto

"jadi kau menyuruhku untuk memakai kekuatanmu yah? Zeelboy? Baiklah rasakan ini RASENGAN PUNCH!" Kata naruto sambil berjalan menuju sasuke

Terlihat ada sinar biru di tangannya….

naruto memukul wajah sasuke sehingga sasuke agak terpental….

"LIHAT? Aku memukulmu TEME!" Kata naruto pada sasuke

"hn, kau orang yang pertama kali bisa memukulku…. Jadi akan ku keluarkan pukulanku! CHIDORI PUNCH!" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan cahaya di tangan kirinya

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat sasuke memukul perut naruto sehingga naruto terpental dan terjatuh

"NARUTO!?" Kata sai kaget melihat naruto dikalahkan sasuke

"hn, jadi kau teman si dobe itu? Katakan pada si dobe itu pertarungan yang menyenangkan!" kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan sai

Tiba-tiba bayi zeelboy yang ikut terjatuh berteriak ke arah ke sasuke "DAAA DAAAA DAAA DAAA DAAA"

Sasuke mengabaikan bayi zeelboy yang marah-marah padanya

"Ukh… sialan! Aku dikalahkan! " Kata naruto sambil tiduran di tanah…

"Oi mau sampai kapan? Kau akan tidur di sana naruto…?" kata sai pada naruto

"mungkin beberapa minggu… aku belum bayar kost 4 bulan sai…" kata naruto pada sai tetap tiduran

"SHANNARO" tiba-tiba sakura menginjak perut naruto

"ITTAIII!" Kata naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan…

"kau ingin menyerah begitu saja? Karena sudah dikalahkan? Naruto-kun?" kata sakura pada naruto

Tiba-tiba naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sakura

"tentu saja tidak bakka! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata naruto sambil menggendong zeelboy

TOBECONTINUED….

((Gomenne baru update lagi... lagi sibuk sama tugas sekolahan dan sekarang baru sempet bikin ff chapt yang baru! PLEASE REVIEW MINNA... ))


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang terkenal brutal dan kuat dan terpilih dengan gemilang sebagai orang tua zeelboy

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Ayumi : dokter perempuan beramput pink yang tingginya pendek orangnya cepat marah sangat patuh pada kakaknya hoshi

Hoshi : dokter lelaki berambut oren orangnya sabar sangat sayang sama adiknya ayumi , kakaknya ayumi

Naruto Shippuden : Zeelbezub

Chapter 10 : I'm A Demon Now….!

Murid baru kelas 2 sasuke uchiha mengalahkan uzumaki naruto….

Naruto yang terkuat di suzuran konoha highschool dapat dikalahkan oleh sasuke uchiha

Tiba-tiba pria berjacket memakai kecamata hitam mendatangi sasuke dan ia berkata " kau sudah membuat masalah sasuke…"

"hn, aku tak peduli shino!" jawab sasuke pada shino

"OI OI jadi kau yang bernama sasuke uchiha? Aku menantangmu duel!" kata kiba kepada sasuke

"hn." Jawab sasuke dingin sambil mengabaikan kiba yang menantangnya

"jangan meremehkan ku sial!" kata kiba sambil menyerang sasuke

Akan tetapi sasuke menghindar serangan kiba…. Dan sasuke menendang perut kiba sehingga kiba terpental dan terjatuh

"tch, lemah!" kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan kiba yang sedang memegang perutnya yang kesakitan

Tiba-tiba chouji dan sasori datang mendatangi kiba

"kau tak apa-apa kiba?" Tanya chouji kepada kiba

"yah aku tak apa-apa sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengalahkan si sasuke itu hanya saja perutku sedang diare jadi aku dapat dikalahkan olehnya" jawab kiba dengan bangga

"benarkah itu?" Tanya chouji pada kiba

"souka… kiba-san" jawab sasori sambil tersenyum

"tch, mendokusai… kau selalu saja membuat alasan yang tidak-tidak kiba " kata shikamaru pada kiba

"shikamaru!?" kata chouji dengan kaget

"aku yakin naruto bisa mengalahkan si sasuke itu! " kata shikamaru pada kiba

"mengapa kau terlalu percaya kalau naruto bisa mengalahkannya shikamaru?" Tanya kiba pada shikamaru

"mata uzumaki naruto menunjukkan kalau dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah" jawab shikamaru sambil tersenyum

"yeah…. Kau benar!" jawab sasori kepada shikamaru

Di kost-kost"an tempat naruto dan sai berada….

"jadi si idiot(naruto) dikalahkan?" kata sayuri pada sakura

"yah begitulah naruto saja hanya bisa memukul nya sekali" jawab sakura pada sayuri

"tak kusangka orang idiot sepertimu bisa dikalahkan…" kata ayumi pada naruto

"urusai!" "DABU!" kata naruto sama zeelboy bersamaan

"kau yang sekarang tak akan bisa mengalahkannya -kun… tapi aku tahu cara membuatmu menjadi kuat lebih dari sekarang" kata hoshi pada naruto

"apa itu?" Tanya naruto pada hoshi

"yaitu kau harus memakai kekuatan tuan muda zeelboy" jawab hoshi pada naruto

"apa maksudmu!?" Tanya naruto pada hoshi

"bisa dibilang kekuatan tuan muda disalurkan olehmu! Idiot!" kata sayuri pada naruto

"souka…. Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih memakai kekuatan zeelboy! Kalau begitu ayo zeelboy!" kata naruto pada zeelboy

"Da!"jawab zeelboy pada naruto

Langit pun terlihat mendung dan petir pun menyambar

Ada pain di atas gedung sekolah suzuran konoha highschool sedang menikmati hujan tersebut…

"Pain-sama kudengar uzumaki naruto dikalahkan oleh murid baru kelas 2 bernama sasuke uchiha sasuke!" kata kisame pada pain

"kau terlalu meremehkan uzumaki naruto. kisame… meskipun dia kalah… dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja tahu!" jawab pain pada kisame

"eh?! Naruto uzumaki akan berduel lagi bersama sasuke uchiha!?" kata kisame dengan kaget

Terlihat dilapangan naruto uzumaki dan sasuke uchiha Saling berhadapan….

Tiba suigetsu dan jugo dan anak buahnya mendatangi mereka berdua

"SASUKE UCHIHA SERAHKAN UZUMAKI NARUTO PADA KAMI!" kata suigetsu

Naruto hanya menatap datar kepada suigetsu dan anak buah nya…

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba kiba gangs ikut mendatangi naruto dan sasuke

"NARUTO UZUMAKI SERAHKAN SASUKE UCHIHA PADA KAMI!" kata kiba

"URUSAI!" kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan

"berarti kita akan melawan gang-gang itu! Yang penting kita dapat bertarung lah…." Kata chouji

"tch, mendokusai aku tak berharap kalau aku akan ikut bertarung juga tahu" kata shikamaru dengan nada malas

"kalian semua pengganggu!" kata suigetsu

Tiba-tiba suigetsu dan anak buahnya menyerang kiba gangs

"bakal menarik nih… meskipun aku tak dapat melawan sasuke" kata kiba sambil memukul anak buah suigetsu

"mati saja kalian sampah!" kata suigetsu sambil memukul anak buah kiba dengan pukulan baseball

"aku melakukan ini untuk SASUKE!" kata jugo sambil memukul beberapa anak buah kiba sekaligus

"HEAAAAAH" kata shikamaru sambil menendang anak buah suigetsu akan tetapi ada anak buah suigetsu yang akan memukul shikamaru dari belakang

Dan chouji memukul anak buah yang ada dibelakang shikamaru tersebut

" kau tak apa-apa shikamaru?" Tanya chouji pada shikamaru

"yeah…" jawab shikamaru dengan malas

Sasori dan jugo saling berhadapan….

"MATI KAU SAMPAAAAH GYAHAHAHAH" kata jugo sambil berjalan menyerang ke arah sasori

Akan tetapi sasori menghindar serangan jugo dengan cepat "abnormal membunuh yah? Wahahaha mengerikan" kata sasori pada jugo

"Oi TEMME! Bisa kita memulainya sekarang?" kata naruto pada sasuke

"hn, tentu saja DOBE!" kata sasuke pada naruto

Naruto dan sasuke saling meninju sehingga mereka berdua terpental…

"aku masih belum kalah tahu!" kata naruto sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"hn, aku juga" kata sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya juga

Naruto memukul sasuke akan tetapi sasuke menghindarnya dengan cepat tiba-tiba sasuke ada di belakang naruto …

Di saat sasuke ingin menendang naruto dari belakang naruto dapat menangkis nya dengan tangan kanannya

"menyerang dari belakang yah? Licik! HEAAAAAH" kata naruto sambil menendang ke arah sasuke akan tetapi sasuke dapat menahannya dengan kedua tangannya

Akan tetapi pertahanan sasuke tak akan berthan lama sehingga sasuke terpental karena tendangan naruto

"hn, kau sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya…." Kata sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"kalau begitu… LION BARRAGE ATACK! " kata sasuke sambil menyerang naruto

Akan tetapi naruto dapat menghindari serangan tersebut

"giliranku UZUMAKI NARUTO ATTACK!" kata naruto sambil menyerang sasuke dengan beberapa pukulan

"UKH!" kata sasuke sambil terpental karena kena serangan naruto sehingga ia terjatuh

"akan ku keluarkan pukulan pamungkas ku! CHIDORI NAGASHI ATTACK!" kata sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"jadi masih belum menyerah yah?" kata naruto pada sasuke

Tiba – tiba sasuke dibelakang naruto dengan cepat dan sasuke menyerang naruto bertubi sehingga naruto terpental dan terjatuh…

"UKH!" kata naruto sambil tiduran di tanah

"hn, kau kalah! Dobe! Tak kusangka kau dapat membuatku bonyok seperti ini tapi pada akhirnya aku dapat mengalahkanmu!" kata sasuke pada naruto

"SIAL! A-Aku tak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja T-tapi UKH! TUBUHKU…. Tak BISA BERGERAK! SIAL….!" Kata naruto dalam hati dan naruto mememjamkan matanya

"oi kau pingsan dobe? Hn, berarti benar kalau aku mengalahkan mu…" kata sasuke pada naruto

Tiba-tiba naruto ada di belakang sasuke….

Sasuke yang tahu ada naruto di belakangnya ia langsung menendang naruto akan tetapi naruto menahan tendangan sasuke sehingga sasuke terjatuh…

"jadi kau masih belum menyerah?" kata sasuke pada naruto

Terlihat mata naruto menjadi tajam seperti serigala dan kumis yang ada di pipinya semakin menebal….

"DABU ATTACK!" kata naruto sambil menyerang sasuke bertubi-tubi dan…

Sasuke terpental dan terjatuh karena terkena serangan naruto

"aku mengalahkannya!?" kata naruto dengan bingung

"aku masih belum kalah!" kata sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya…

"kalau begitu akan ku akhiri…" kata naruto kepada sasuke

"CHIDORI ATTACK!" kata sasuke sambil berlari kearah naruto terlihat cahaya biru ada di tangan kirinya

"RASENGAN ATTACK!" Kata naruto sambil berlari kearah sasuke terlihat cahaya oren ada di tangan kanannya

DUAKKKKKHHH!

Mereka berdua saling memukul di lapangan dekat danau…

Sehingga mereka berdua terpental...

"BRUK!" Sasuke terpental dan terjatuh ke tanah lapangan tersebut…

"BYUR!" Naruto terpental dan terjatuh ke danau dekat lapangan tersebut…

Kiba gangs dan suigetsu gangs hanya tercengang melihat mereka berdua seri!

…. ….

"Oi naruto kau sudah sadar?" kata sai pada naruto yang ada taman di dekat danau

"dimana aku?" Tanya naruto kepada sai

"Da bu?" Tanya zeelboy juga pada naruto

"tadi kau terhanyut di danau sehingga aku membawa dari danau… dari pada kau mati terhanyut lebih baik aku membawamu!" kata sai pada naruto

"SIAL! AKU DIKALAHKAN SI TEME!'' kata naruto dengan shock

"teme? Maksudmu sasuke!?" Tanya sai pada naruto

"kau sudah bangun? Sasuke uchiha?" kata shino pada sasuke

"jadi aku dikalahkan yah? " Tanya sasuke pada shino

"sepertinya begitu.." jawab shino dengan nada dingin

Naruto yang frustasi karena dikalahkan sasuke ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke ichiraku ramen akan tetapi ia bertemu sasuke di ichiraku ramen

"Silakan pilih pesanan kalian!" kata pak teuchi pemilik toko ichiraku ramen

"Kali ini biar aku saja yang menraktirmu anggap saja hadiah karena kau sudah mengalahkanku" kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan

"apaan apaan dya? Mau berlagak kalah kah dya karena dya sudah mengalahkanku?" kata naruto dalam hati

"tsk, dya memang menyebalkan! Mau mengaku" kalah biar aku di puji begitukah?" kata sasuke dalam hati

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menraktirmu ramen!" kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan lagi

"HEI APA MAUMU SIH!?" kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan lagi saling berhadapan dengan muka kesal

"hei hei kalian berdua jangan ribut di toko ku donk!" kata pak teuchi sambil sweatdrop

"Dabu…." Kata zeelboy sambil sweatdrop juga

Tiba-tiba 3 orang misterius memandang sekolah konoha suzuran highschool

"Sudah saatnya akasuna housen mengalahkan konoha suzuran highschool" kata orang misterius berambut jabrik berwana merah…

TOBECONTINUED…..


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

"Oi oi mengapa ff ini sekarang mirip dengan anime cr*ws zer* apakah sudah cukup memparodykan anime b**lzeb*b saja huh?" Tanya sai kepada naruto

"itu dikarenakan author ff ini hanya bisa memparodykan anime lain saja" jawab naruto dengan malas

"OOOOIIII jangan bicara seenaknya kalau ff ini di hentikan bagaimana?" Tanya sai dengan panic

"tenang saja sai… bentar lagi ff ini akan tamat kok…. Kita hanya butuh konsentrasi bukan?" kata naruto pada sai

Oolandia : BERISIK! sudahlah kalian berdua FOKUS! Musuh setelah akasuna housen akan lebih kuat lagi

"…. Apa yang dia lakukan di ff ini? Apakah author ini benar-benar bodoh! Pantas saja fanfic ini sebut sebut ff yang kasar" kata naruto dan sai dalam hati

Akhirnya Naruto dan sai hanya mengabaikan author oolandia tentu saja meninggalkannya juga

Oolandia : OOOOIII TUNGGU AKUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya sih telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang termasuk orang tua zeelboy sangat menyukai ramen! Jika ramennya tumpah dia akan meninju orang yang menumpahkan ramennya tersebut

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Ayumi : dokter perempuan beramput pink yang tingginya pendek orangnya cepat marah sangat patuh pada kakaknya hoshi

Hoshi : dokter lelaki berambut oren orangnya sabar sangat sayang sama adiknya ayumi , kakaknya ayumi

Uchiha Sasuke : tokoh baru di ff ini mungkin ialah yang akan jadi rival uzumaki naruto di sekolah sma suzuran konoha highschool

Naruto Shippuden : Zeelbezub

Chapter 11 : lose!

3 orang misterius memandang sekolah suzuran konoha highschool

"sudah saatnya akasuna housen mengalahkan suzuran konoha highschool" kata orang berambut jabrik berwarna merah

"tentu saja gaara bagaimana kalau kita hancurkan mereka sekarang?" kata orang bertato di wajah

"benar juga itu ide bagus kankuro.." jawab perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir 2

" hn, kalian ini berisik yah? Temari, kankuro… kalau berisik akan kubunuh!" kata gaara dengan nada kesal

"eh? M-maafkan kami gaara…" kata temari dan kankuro dengan ketakutan

Tiba-tiba kiba gangs datang …. Dan mereka menghalangi untuk masuk ke suzuran konoha highschool

"jadi akasuna housen yah? Mau balas dendam? Lawan aku dulu!" kata kiba kepada gaara

Suzuran konoha higschool akan bertempur melawan akasuna housen….

Siapa kah yang terkuat di antara mereka!?

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat gaara sudah ada di belakang kiba tentu saja kiba langsung tergeletak atau pingsan

"kau terlalu lemah…" kata gaara

"KIBA – SAN!" kata chouji berjalan menyerang gaara

"MATILAH!" kata gaara sambil mengeluarkan jurus pasir dari tubuhnya…

"UKH" Kata chouji sambil terikat pasir nya gaara

"PASIR BERDARAH!" kata gaara sambil menyerang chouji dengan jurus pasirnya

"UKKKKKHHHH!" kata chouji sambil tergeletak yang mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya

"tsk jadi pakai ilmu sihir yah? Merepotkan niiihhh" kata shikamaru dengan malas

"ini bukan ilmu sihir…. Ini kekuatan pasir iblis shukaku…" kata kankuro

"Giliranku! WIND DESTRUCTION!" kata temari sambil mengeluarkan angin dari kipas besarnya

"jangan bilang angin ini kekuatan iblis juga huh?" kata shikamaru sambil menahan anginnya

"GILIRANKU! KEKUATAN ILMU HITAM!" kata kankuro sambil menyerang ke arah sasori

"hn, akasuna housen yah? Kalian sama sekali gak seru tahu" kata sasori dengan senyum

Tiba – tiba sasori menendang perut kankuro sehingga kankuro terpental

"UKKHH! KAU! SEBENARNYA SIAPA?" kata kankuro sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan

"aku bukanlah siapa siapa aku hanyalah manusia yang menginginkan kesenangan"kata sasori sambil tersenyum

"kau… UKKKHH!" kata kankuro sambil tergeletak

"kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawanku.. kankuro…." Kata sasori sambil meninggalkan kankuro

"jangan bilang kau Adalah SASORI SI AKASUNA PASIR MERAH!? " Kata kankuro

Tiba-tiba sasori berhenti berjalan…

"kenapa? Kenapa kau memihak suzuran konoha highschool?" Tanya kankuro kepada sasori

"sudah kubilang kan? Aku hanya ingin kesenangan… akasuna housen itu tidak menyenangkan…." Kata sasori sambil tersenyum

gaara mengalahkan beberapa pasukan suzuran konoha highschool

akan tetapi tiba-tiba sasuke datang menghampirinya

"hn, apakah ini perbuatanmu?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada dingin

"menurutmu?"Tanya gaara balik sambil tersenyum sadist

"apakah kau mempunyai kekuatan iblis? Bertarunglah denganku!" kata sasuke pada gaara

"UKKKKHHHH! MENDOKUSAI NAA…" kata shikamaru tetap menahan serangan anginnya temari

"menyerahlah, dasar lelaki bodoh!" kata temari pada shikamaru

Tiba-tiba shikamaru dengan cepat ada didepan temari

"…..! kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak!?" Tanya temari kepada shikamaru

"jangan meremehkan ku hanya karena kau punya alat kipas angin iblis aku juga punya kekuatan sihir tahu yaitu kekuatan sihir bayangan kau lihat bayanganmu dengan bayanganku menyatu itu berarti kau sudah terperangkap dengan kekuatan sihir bayanganku" Kata shikamaru dengan tersenyum

"KAU!" kata temari dengan kesal

Tiba-tiba shikamaru menghancurkan kipas tersebut akan tetapi ia tak menyerang temari

"kau!? Kenapa tak menyerangku?" Tanya temari kepada shikamaru

"kalau aku menyerang wanita sama saja aku kalah tahu…." Kata shikamaru dengan nada malas

…

"Halo ini aku sai, kalian ingin tahu dimana aku dan naruto si orang tua zeelboy berada? Sekarang aku berada di hutan dekat sekolah dan sedang menunggu naruto sedang bertarung dengan shino….!'' Kata sai

"berisik! Masih sempet"nya kau becanda sai!" kata naruto sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"Dabu" kata zeelboy ikut protes ke sai

"kau masih belum menyerah naruto uzumaki? Kalau kau belum menyerah aku akan membunuhmu" kata shino kepada naruto

"hn, coba saja kalau kau bisa" kata naruto sambil berjalan untuk menyerang shino

Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan sasuke yang kesakitan…

Naruto/zeelboy dan shino ataupun sai hanya bisa kaget mendengar teriakan tersebut

"itu… suara sasuke uchiha kan? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya sai

"mungkin terjadi pertempuran…." Kata shino

" kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat teriakan tersebut berada" kata naruto

Terlihat sasuke dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh gaara

"aku yakin masih ada kekuatanmu yang terkunci ada didalam dirimu uchiha…" kata gaara kepada sasuke

"UKKKHH! Kau…!" Kata sasuke sambil kesakitan

"hn, lain kali kita akan lanjutkan pertarungan kita dan setelah itu aku akan mengalahkanmu di pertarungan tersebut dan menghancurkan suzuran konoha highschool!" kata gaara sambil meninggalkan sasuke uchiha

"SIALAN!" Kata sasuke sambil tergeletak dan jatuh pingsan

Tiba-tiba ada 3orang yang menghampiri sasuke dan gaara

Gaara yang berniat meninggalkan sasuke berhenti berjalan karena ada 3 orang yang datang menghampirinya

Tentu saja 3 orang itu adalah naruto uzumaki, sai , shino

"jadi kau yang mengalahkan uchiha sasuke?" Tanya shino kepada gaara

"kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab gaara kepada shino

"Menarik! Aku akan bertarung dengan mu!" kata naruto sambil berlari menyerang gaara

"orang lemah diam saja di tempat SAMPAH!" kata gaara sambil mengikat naruto dengan kekuatan pasir

"UKH! Pasir apa ini!?" kata naruto yang terikat pasir gaara

"DABU!" kata zeelboy

"jadi kekuatan iblis yah?" kata shino kepada gaara

"huh? jadi? Kekuatan iblis? Beneran ada?" Tanya sai dengan kaget

"yeah, karena itu aku akan membunuh orang" suzuran dengan kekuatan ini.. PASIR IBLIS BERDARAH!" jawab gaara

Pasir yang dikiranya dapat membunuh naruto ternyata naruto dapat menghancurkan pasir yang mengikatnya dengan kekuatan zeelboy

"pasir gini sih… GAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDING TANGISAN ZEELBOY" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura api kekuatan zeelboy

"….! Tidak mungkin! Orang selemahmu dapat menghancurkan pasir ini!?" kata gaara dengan kaget

"AYO ZEELBOY KITA KALAHKAN ORANG INI! Dengan serangan DABU ATTACK! " Kata naruto kepada zeelboy

"Da Bu!" jawab zeelboy

"hn menarik juga kau orang lemah…. Majulah" kata gaara kepada naruto

"DABU ATTACK!" kata naruto sambil menyerang dengan tinju api

Pukulan dabu attack dapat mengenai muka gaara sehingga membuat gaara terjatuh.

"D-dia… a-aku saja tak dapat menyerangnya…" kata sasuke dengan kaget

"KAU!?" Kata gaara sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"SAND PUNCH!" kata gaara sambil menyerang naruto dengan pasir tinjunya

"UKH!" naruto terkena pasir tinju tersebut sehingga membuat naruto kalah telak….

"DABU!" kata zeelboy dengan panic

"hn, lemah" kata gaara sambil meninggalkan naruto

Naruto shippuden : zeelbezub chapter 11 : lose!

TOBECONTINUED….


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Naruto shippuden - zeelbezub

Genre : andventure , comedy , fighting, parody anime Beelzebub .-.

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

Sai : j-jadi shikamaru? Punya kekuatan sihir?!

Oolandia : yaps, bisa dibilang kekuatan sihir nara sebenarnya bukan shikamaru saja masih banyak karakter yang nanti punya kekuatan sihir atau kekuatan iblis termasuknya sasuke ….

Sai : eh? Sou… b-bisa dibilang a-aku akan punya kekuatan nanti? YOKATTA akhirnyaa…. Akhirnyaaa….

Oolandia : sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak punya ….

Sai : EHHHH!? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Pengenalan tokoh :

Zeelboy :

Putra dewa api yang disebut hokage kalau marah atau emosi akan menembakkan api biasanya sih telanjang

Uzumaki naruto :

Siswa kelas 1 sma suzuran konoha highschool yang termasuk orang tua zeelboy sangat menyukai ramen! Jika ramennya tumpah dia akan meninju orang yang menumpahkan ramennya tersebut

Sayuri :

Pengawal yang abdi pada zeelboy kesetiaanya pada zeelboy sangat besar.

Sai :

Teman dekat naruto.

Sakura haruno : perempuan yang dipilih menjadi ibu angkat zeelboy

Ayumi : dokter perempuan beramput pink yang tingginya pendek orangnya cepat marah sangat patuh pada kakaknya hoshi

Hoshi : dokter lelaki berambut oren orangnya sabar sangat sayang sama adiknya ayumi , kakaknya ayumi

Kiba inuzuka : siswa kelas 2 suzuran konoha highschool dia sangat membenci uzumaki naruto karena sudah dikalahkan oleh naruto meskipun begitu ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat melebihi naruto

Chouji akamichi : anak buah setia kiba kata tabunya adalah gendut.

Shikamaru nara : teman chouji bukan anggota kiba gangs, hanya siswa kelas 2 yang menginginkan istirahat, bisa dibilang pemalas ,

Akasuna sasori : sampai sekarang dia belum diketahui seberapa kuat orang ini….

Shino aburame : salah satu murid baru di sma suzuran konoha highschool gaya khas : kecamata hitam orang yang tak pernah ketawa, naruto saja tak dapat mengalahkannya saat" ini….

Uchiha Sasuke : tokoh baru di ff ini mungkin ialah yang akan jadi rival uzumaki naruto di sekolah sma suzuran konoha highschool

Akasuna gaara : salah satu orang terkuat di akasuna housen… konon dia mempunyai kekuatan pasir iblis yang di sebut-sebut kekuatan shukaku

Naruto Shippuden : Zeelbezub

Chapter 12 : its time to payback!

gaara mengalahkan naruto…

hujan pun turun membasahi naruto yang sedang tertidur karena kekalahannya…

"hn, lemah" kata gaara kepada naruto yang dikalahkannya

Di ruang Uks suzuran konoha highschool

"bagaimana keadaan chouji dan kiba?" Tanya shikamaru kepada sakura

Sakura salah satu dokter di uks juga ino dan tenten juga termasuk

"mereka berdua masih hidup hanya saja, mereka terluka parah hanya perlu istirahat kok…" jawab sakura kepada shikamaru

"bagaimana keadaan naruto yah? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" kata sakura dalam hati

"Da" kata zeelboy sambil mencubit pipi zeelboy

Tapi naruto tetap tiduran di tanah

"Da! Da! Da!"kata zeelboy sambil memukul pipi naruto

Tapi naruto tetap tiduran di tanah

"DABUUUU!" kata zeelboy sambil mengeluarkan apinya ke naruto

"ITTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII" kata naruto sambil menahan sakit dari api zeelboynya

"iya iya aku akan bangun kok dan pulang ke rumah!" kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"kau sudah menyerah naruto?" Tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"tentu saja nggak! Aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat! Dan besok aku akan kalahkan si gaara itu! Dengar yah, ucapakan ku tadi!" kata naruto sambil menggendong zeelboy

"hahah naruto kan memang tak mudah menyerah dari dulu juga" kata sai sambil sweatdrop

"naruto uzumaki orang yang menarik…. Aku akan menunggunya untuk menjadi kuat" kata shino sambil meninggalkan sai naruto dan sasuke

"tsk," kata sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil meninggal naruto dan sai

Naruto pun ikut meninggalkan sai..

"OI OI MATTE KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN!?" Tanya sai dengan protes

"URUSAIIII!"kata naruto langsung kembali ke sai dan menendangnya

"aku harus berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatan rahasia zeelboy! sai!"kata naruto kepada sai

"kau yakin!? Kau kan selalu gagal dalam memakai kekuatan rahasia itu!?" kata sayuri yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan naruto dan sai

"EEEEEEEHHHH!? S-SAYURI – SAN? SEJAK KAPAAAANN!?" kata sai dengan kaget

"tenang saja kali ini akan ku usahakan untuk bisa memakai kekuatan rahasia itu!" kata naruto kepada sayuri

"dia bilang… aku punya kekuatan rahasia? Apakah dia mengetahui tentangku!?" Tanya sasuke dalam hati

Keesokan harinya petir pun menyambar….

Menandakan gaara menyerang suzuran konoha highschool untuk kedua kalinya

Gaara pun berhadapan murid suzuran konoha highschool yang banyak

"oi oi kau yakin ingin melawan kami sendirian? Huh? akasuna housen?" Tanya salah satu anak suzuran konoha highschool

"kalian ini MEREPOTKAN" Kata gaara sambil mengalahkan semua murid suzuran konoha highschool sekaligus dengan jurus pasirnya

"jadi kau yah? Yang bernama gaara?" Tanya lee kepada gaara

"yeah, memangnya kenapa? MAU KUBUNUH!?" Tanya gaara kepada lee

"aku akan bertarung denganmu dengan kekuatan baru ku!"kata lee sambil masang kuda-kuda

"hn, matilah" gaara bersiap" menyerang lee dengan pasirnya

Akan tetapi dengan cepat lee memukul wajah gaara

"UKH!" kata gaara sambil terjatuh

"setelah aku dikalahkan oleh naruto aku berusaha berlatih untuk melampauinya"kata lee kepada gaara

"MENARIK! KELUARKAN KEKUATANMU KEPADAKU!"kata gaara sambil menyerang lee dengan ombak pasirnya

"kekuatan iblis yah? Sou. Kalau begitu akan ku keluarkan jurus kungfu terlarang yang di ajarkan guy sensei padaku!" Kata lee sambil menghindar serangan pasirnya

Di dalam sekolah suzuran konoha highschool terlihat kankuro ingin membakar sekolah konoha highschool

Akan tetapi shino datang menghampiri kankuro tentu saja untuk menghentikan kankuro

"kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang untuk melawan mereka?" Tanya shino kepada kankuro

"hn, aku gak tertarik sama orang lemah!" kata kankuro kepada shino

"kalau begitu akulah yang akan jadi lawanmu!" kata shino kepada kankuro

"kekuatan terlarang?" Tanya gaara kepada lee

"yeah, kekuatan terlarang! Akan kupakai jurus itu untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata lee kepada gaara

"hn, keluarkanlah!'' kata gaara kepada lee

"baiklah kalau itu maumu! Akan kupakai jurus URA RENGE yang di ajarkan guy sensei kepadaku " kata lee sambil pasang kuda-kuda

"hn'' kata gaara kepada lee

"GERBANG 1 TERBUKA LAH!" kata lee sambil menebas pasir gaara yang menyerangnya

"menarik! KELUARKAN LEBIH BAIK LAGI!" kata gaara sambil mengeluarkan pasirnya kea rah rock lee

"GERBANG KE DUA DAN KETIGA TERBUKALAH!" kata lee sambil berlari dengan cepat kearah gaara sambil menghindar dari serangan pasir gaara

"MATILAH!" kata gaara sambil mengepung lee dengan pasirnya

"GERBANG KE 4 TERBUKA LAH!" kata lee sambil menghilangkan pasir nya dengan teriakan nya

"huh?" kata gaara dengan kaget

"OMOTO RENGE!" kata lee sambil memukul wajah gaara dengan cepat sehingga membuat gaara terpental

"hosh… hosh… aku menang?" kata lee dengan lelah karena kehabisan tenaga

"menarik! Apa hanya segitu kekuatanmu? " kata gaara dengan muka setengah monster

"sial! Ukh!" kata rock lee sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka karena memakai kekuatan terlarang itu

"MATILAH!" kata gaara sambil menyerang pasirnya ke arah lee

Tiba-tiba sasuke menangkis pasir tersebut

"sasuke uchiha?" kata lee dengan kaget

"akhirnya kau datang juga sasuke…." Kata gaara kepada sasuke

"sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang disini gaara" kata sasuke kepada gaara

"hn, sepertinya kau sudah tahu teknik rahasia yang ada di dalam dirimu" kata gaara kepada sasuke

"yaps dan aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatan SHARINGAN untuk mengalahkanmu gaara" kata sasuke yang tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi merah

"melawan ku? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" kata kankuro kepada shino

"tenang saja kau akan kukalahkan dengan sekejap kok" kata shino kepada kankuro

"jangan berlaga sok kuat sialan!" kata kankuro sambil berjalan menyerang kearah shino

Dengan mudah shino menghindari serang kankuro

Akan tetapi shino pun memukul wajah kankuro dengan cepat sehingga membuat kankuro terjatuh

"lihat kan? Kau kukalahkan dengan sekejap…. "kata shino kepada kankuro

"hn, JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KU SIALAN!" kata kankuro sambil melempar bom asap

"a-apaan" ini! Dia pakai bom asap?" kata shino yang terkena bom asap

Kankuro pun berlari dari asap tersebut

"UKH! InI asap RACUN!" kata shino sambil berlari dari asap tersebut

"hehe kau sudah terkena racun! Kau akan ku kalahkan!" kata kankuro kepada shino

"benarkah?" kata shino kepada kankuro

Tiba-tiba ada serangga taon di tangan kankuro

"a-apa"an ini?" kata kankuro dengan kaget

"di saat aku menyerangmu tadi aku tak berniat menyerangmu tapi menaro serangga taonku di sekitar tubuhmu aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau akan merencanakan sesuatu jadi aku berjaga-jaga" jawab shino kepada kankuro

"KAU AKKKKKKHHHH KAU INI SEBENARNYA APA? MANUSIA?" kata kankuro sambil kesakitan karena terkena gigitan taon yang banyak ada di sekitar tubuhnya

"serangga taon itu sebenarnya bukan serangga taon biasa itu adalah serangga taon iblis bisa di bilang itu adalah kekuatan iblisku!" kata shino kepada kankuro

"KAU AKKKKKKKKHHHHHH" kata kankuro sambil kesakitan

"selemah apapun musuhku aku tak pernah meremehkannya! UKH!"kata shino sambil terjatuh

"hn, sepertinya efek racunnya sudah mulai yah? UKKHH…" kata kankuro lalu ia pingsan

"tsk, UKH!" kata shino lalu ia terjatuh dan pingsan

Sasuke dan gaara pun berhadapan

"i-itu kan kekuatan iblis sharingan? Bagaimana sasuke bisa…?" kata rock lee dalam hati

"kalau begitu kita mulai SASUKE UCHIHA" kata gaara mulai menyerang dengan kekuatan pasirnya kea rah sasuke

"hn,'' kata sasuke dengan cepat sasuke menendang wajah gaara sehingga membuat gaara terpental dan jatuh

"kecepatannya melebihi ku sasuke sangat cepat" kata rock lee dengan kaget

"UKH!" kata gaara sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"douishita? Hanya inikah kekuatanmu gaara? Kau membuatku kecewa!" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan mata sharingannya

"KAU MEMANG MENARIK SASUKE!'' kata gaara sambil menyerang sasuke dengan pasirnya

Dengan cepat sasuke menghindar pasirnya dengan cepat tak disangka sasuke memukul gaara dengan cepat

"UKH!" kata gaara sambil terjatuh

"hn, hanya itu?"kata sasuke kepada gaara

"MENARIK SANGAT MENARIK!" kata gaara yang wajahnya berubah menjadi setengah monster

Sasuke pun kaget melihat wajah gaara yang menjadi setengah monster

Dengan cepat gaara menghajar sasuke dengan tangan monster pasirnya

Sehingga membuat sasuke terpental dan terjatuh beberapa kali

"UKH! Sialan dia memang kuat! Akan kukalahkan dengan tinju petirku!" Kata sasuke

"MAJULAH SASUKE APA KAU TAKUT?" kata gaara kepada sasuke

"TAKUT? YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TAKKAN TAKUT KEPADAMU APALAGI…. AKU TAKKAN TAKUT UNTUK MEMBUNUH ITACHI!" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan mata sharingannya

"KALAU BEGITU MAJULAH! SASUKE UCHIHA!" kata gaara kepada sasuke

"CHIDORI ATTACK!" kata sasuke sambil menyerang gaara dengan tinju petirnya

Dengan cepat sasuke meninju dada gaara sehingga tinju petirnya menembus dada gaara

"UKHHH!" Kata gaara dengan kesaitan

"MATILAH!" kata sasuke kepada gaara

"UOOOOOOO!" tiba-tiba wajah gaara berubah menjadi monster dengan cepat gaara menyerang sasuke dengan cepat sehingga membuat sasuke tak bisa bergerak

"UKH! Sebenarnya mahluk apa dia?" Kata sasuke dengan kaget

"mati yah? KAULAH YANG AKAN MATI GYAHAHAHAHAH" kata gaara sambil menyerang kearah sasuke

Dengan cepat naruto menendang gaara sehingga membuat gaara terpental

"n-naruto!?" kata sasuke dengan kaget

"kau? Kau lagi yah? " Tanya gaara kepada naruto

"kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu gaara! Dengan jurus baruku! " kata naruto kepada gaara

"Dabu" kata zeelboy dengan semangat

"jurus baru?" kata sasuke dengan bingung

"hn, KALAU BEGITU KELUARKAN LAH MANUSIA SAMPAH!' kata gaara yang dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster pasir

"wujud monster itu adalah MONSTER IBLIS SHUKAKU!" kata lee dengan kaget

"monster iblis shukaku yah? Gyahahahahaha" kata naruto yang tiba-tiba ia tertawa

"Dabu…" kata zeelboy dengan senang

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?" kata sasuke dengan sweatdrop

"aku ini adalah tipe pria yang suka tertawa dalam keadaan bahaya teme" kata naruto kepada sasuke

"begitu yah? Kalau begitu majulah dan serang aku KELUARKANLAH KEKUATAN BARUMU ITU!" Kata gaara kepada naruto

"kau ini ga sabaran yah!? RASENGAN ATTACK!" kata naruto dengan cepat naruto memukul wajah gaara yang berubah jadi monster

"UKH!" kata gaara sambil terjatuh karena pukulan naruto

"KAU MEMANG MENARIK UZUMAKI NARUTO…. SUNA NO SHURIKEN!" kata gaara yang berwujud shukaku melemparkan shuriken pasirnya kearah naruto

Naruto pun terkena beberapa shuriken pasirnya sehingga membuat naruto terluka

"ukhh! Serangan mu SAKIT TAHU!" kata naruto dengan cepat ia menendang perut gaara yang berwujud shukaku dengan cepat

"UKKKKHHH!" kata gaara dengan kesakitan

"DOUBLE RASENGAN ATTACK" kata naruto yang memukul gaara terus"an

"UKH! UKKKHH!" kata gaara sambil terjatuh

"yah, aku ga sempet mengeluarkan jurus baruku deh"kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"dabu …" kata zeelboy sambil mengeluarkan jempol kebawah ke arah gaara

"cukup sudah! KAU AKAN MATI! UOOOOO" kata gaarayang berubah wujud menjadi shukaku raksasa

"a-apaan" ini?" kata sasuke dengan kaget

"monster iblis shukaku raksasa… dunia akan hancur!" kata rock lee

"Baiklah zeelboy kita keluarkan kekuatan baru kita!" Kata naruto kepada zeelboy

"Dabu!"Jawab zeelboy kepada naruto

"MATILAH KALIAN SANA!" kata iblis shukaku raksasa

Tiba – tiba ombak pasir yang besar datang mengepung naruto

"g-gawat kalau begini sih naruto bisa mati!?"kata sasuke dengan kaget

"cih! Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau mati disini! Bakayaro!"kata naruto dengan kesal

"DABU!"kata zeelboy sambil menyalurkan kekuatan api nya ketubuh naruto

"zeelboy kau!?"kata naruto dengan terkejut

Ombak Pasir yang besar pun menyerang naruto

"naruto sudah mati!?"kata lee dengan terkejut

"LEMAH!"Kata iblis shukaku kepada naruto

Tiba-tiba ombak pasir yang mengenai naruto tiba hancur seketika dan berubah jadi api

"APA!? BAGAIMANA BISA!?"kata iblis shukaku dengan kaget

"jangan meremehkanku beruang sialan!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura api oren di sekitar tubuhnya tentu saja kumis yang ada di wajahnya menjadi tebal mata nya menjadi tajam seperti mata serigala (kyuubi)

"Dabu!''kata zeelboy kepada naruto

"cukup sudah! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan jurus baruku"kata naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas

"apa yang naruto lakukan?"kata sasuke dengan bingung

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya naruto mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sangat besar

"APA ITU!? JURUS BARUMU!? TAK AKAN CUKUP UNTUKKU SIALAN!"Kata shukaku kepada naruto

Tiba cahaya biru yang ada di tangan kiri naruto berubah menjadi bentuk shuriken besar

"urusai naa! Inilah jurus baruku yang bernama RASEN SHURIKEN ATTACK! Nama yang bagus bukan?" kata naruto kepada shukaku

"dabu.." kata zeelboy dengan bangga

"NAMA JURUS MU MENGIKUTI SUNA NO SHURIKEN KAN!? DASAR GAK KREATIF!" kata sasuke dan lee dengan protes

"MENARIK! KALAU BEGITU MAJULAH! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" kata shukaku kepada naruto

"baiklah RASEN SHURIKEN ATTACK!" kata naruto yang melompat dan menyerang shukaku dengan tinju cahaya shuriken yang besar

"UKKKKKHHH KAU….!" Kata shukaku dengan kesakitan yang terkena tinju rasen shuriken naruto

"HEAAAAAAAHHHHH" kata naruto yang tetap meninju shukaku dengan tinju rasen shuriken attacknya

"DABUUU!"Kata zeelboy dengan semangat

"DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"

Tiba – tiba terjadilah ledakan…..

''ledakan yang dahsyat!"kata sasuke dengan kaget

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi apakah naruto berhasil mengalahkan gaara?" kata lee dengan bingung

Asap yang bekas ledakan tersebut akhirnya agak menghilang

Dan terlihat naruto dan gaara saling berhadapan

Gaara sudah berubah menjadi semula dan wujud shukakunya hilang gara-gara terkena tinju rasen shuriken tadi

"satu tinju lagi kau akan kukalahkan! Gaara!" kata naruto kepada gaara

"dabu oeee" kata zeelboy

"tsk, berisik kau akan kubunuh" kata gaara yang bersiap" meninju naruto

Akan tetapi naruto dapat menghindar dari serangan gaara

"KAU LAH YANG BERISIK! DABU ATTACK!"Kata naruto dengan cepat memukul wajah gaara dengan tinju yang mengeluarkan cahaya birunya

"AAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH!"Kata gaara yang sambil terpental dan terjatuh yang terkena tinju naruto

"ledakan apa tadi? Apakah ada yang bertarung?" kata shikamaru dengan kaget yang sedang ada di uks

"hanya karena bertarung bisa terjadi ledakan?"kata ino dengan kaget

"yeah, naruto dan gaara sedang bertarung! Ah, aku sih tak peduli!"jawab sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di uks

"n-naruto bertarung dengan gaara? Apakah naruto baik-baik saja?" kata sakura dengan kaget

"naruto yah? Sepertinya kita harus melihat pertarungannya! Kalau begitu ayo!" kata kiba dengan senang

"baik kiba-sama!'' kata chouji

"tapi kan…. Keadaan kalian…'' kata ino dengan protes

"ah, kalau sudah begini aku ikut deh"kata shikamaru dengan nada malas

"kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" kata sakura

"tsk, dasar kalian ini!" kata ino dengan kesal

"aku gak ikut kok ino-chan mau kutemani?" kata sai kepada ino

"ah, aku ingin ikut menonton pertarungan naruto dengan gaara juga deh," kata ino

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?''Kata sai dengan kaget

Terlihat naruto meninju wajah gaara dengan serangan dabu attacknya

"oi oi apa itu?" kata kiba dengan bingung

"huh? t-tidak mungkin k-kiba-san?" kata chouji dengan kaget

"sudah kuduga …." Kata shikamaru sambil tersenyum

"naruto mengalahkan Gaara!" kata sakura dengan senang

"menakjubkan!"kata ino dengan kaget

"hn, sejak awal naruto memang tak terkalahkan" kata sai dengan tersenyum

"b-bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku? " kata gaara dengan kaget

"aku sebenarnya gaberniat mengalahkanmu tahu! Tapi karena kau sudah melukai tema-temanku aku takkan segan untuk membunuhmu!" jawab naruto kepada gaara

"bertarung untuk melindungi? Kata-kata itu…" kata gaara dalam hati

Lalu gaara teringat kata almarhum ayahnya kepada gaara

"gaara ingatlah, kekuatan sejati bukanlah untuk mengalahkan seseorang tapi untuk melindungi sesuatu! Sekuat apapun atau sehebat apapun kau bertarung kalau tak ada itu kau takkan bisa menang dari duel sejati!" kata ayahnya kepada gaara

"ayah… sepertinya kau benar…." Kata gaara dalam hati

Lalu tiba-tiba kankuro datang untuk membantu

"Gaara! Tidak mungkin! Kau ….!" Kata kankuro dengan kaget

Sasuke lalu datang melindungi naruto

"sudah cukup kankuro! Kita pergi saja dari sini" kata gaara ke kankuro

"baik g-gaara!" kata kankuro sambil menggendong gaara yang terluka

"terima kasih….'' Kata gaara kepada kankuro

"eh!? Tidak biasanya kau berterima kasih seperti ini! Apakah ini efek kau dikalahkan uzumaki naruto yah? hahahaha''kata kankuro kepada gaara

"uzumaki naruto yah namanya…."kata gaara dalam hati

Akhirnya pertarungan antara suzuran konoha highschool dengan akasuna housen berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh suzuran konoha highschool!

TOBECONTIUED….


End file.
